How did This get to THAT
by Tomato.Lover-021
Summary: Denmark is bored at home, so he decided to go drinking with Holland. Holland makes a bet with Denmark. Things might get interesting... Holland/Netherlands x Denmark WARNING Lemon...


**Yo everyone! This is a little something for Sammie! 3 I hope this makes you feel better from what we talked on the phone. I'm really sorry if this didn't help at all... –sob-**

**Title: How did This get to That**

**Rated: M for lemon**

**Pairing: DenmarkxNetherlands/Holland**

**I will be telling them like "the Danish took a step forward" sometimes like that, and Netherlands as Holland most of the time.**

**I do not own hetalia nor the characters.**

It all started like a normal day in the life of Denmark and Holland. The Danish was bored at his house as Norway decided to spend the day with Iceland. So Denmark thought of something t do….with drinking…and not being alone… He thought for a few minutes and stood up from the table he was sitting on and waved his hands in the air. "I'll get Holland to join me to drink! " Denmark said happy with his result and grabbing the phone.

Ring…

It ringed once…

Ring…

It ringed twice…

Rin- "Hello?" Holland picked up the call as Denmark smiled widely from the other line.

"Hey! Are you busy today?" Denmark asked hoping that his 'friend' wasn't busy or doing anything.

"Not really, just a boring day, why?" Holland replied with an eyebrow raised.

"Great! Let's go drinking then! I'll see you in a few! Better be ready or I'm dragging your ass either ways!" Denmark replied smiling and hanged up quickly running to get out of his house clothes and into more decent ones.

"….." Holland stared at the phone for a few minutes and smiled to himself, at least we would be able to get out of what he called hell of boredom as he went to get ready.

In less than 10 minutes Denmark was already at Holland's house ringing the door bell and sometimes knocking on the door.

"Holland! Hurry up and lets go~!" Denmark yelled from the doorway, Holland coming into sight a few seconds later as the Danish smiled.

"Ready?"

"Mhm, let me just get my pipe"

"Okay I can wait a minute more"

The Dutch went to get his pipe and went outside and locked the door. Signaling to Denmark that he was ready to go as Denmark grinned and jumped over to his car and got in the driver seat. The ride over there was fairly silent but when they got there they went inside and Denmark already ordered 5 beers of the bat. Holland just stared at him and smoked his pipe he just lit up a few seconds ago. He grinned and leaned over to Denmark and whisper to his ear. Denmark's smile turned to a smirk as he nodded his head. He ordered around 4 bottles of the whiskey drink and turned to Holland, noding as they left to the car to go to Denmark's house.

Well this was going to be interesting….

At Denmark's house, Denmark himself prepared a table with two little glasses and 2 of the 4 bottles he got . Denmark sat down across from Holland and Holland did the same as they exchanged glances, and both nodded.

"First one to get to 100 whiskeys wins and the loser has to do what the winner says "Holland said, repeating what he said at the Pub.

"Deal." Denmark agreed smirking.

"On your mark…"

"Get set…"

"Go!"

They both started drinking the whiskeys. Denmark only 1 minute into the drinking and was already on his 15th, while Holland was only on his 5th.

Holland stared at Denmark in shock at how fast Denmark could shug down the whiskeys like nothing, usually a normal person would pass about by their 7th one but Denmark just kept on going.

But around Denmark's 90s you could tell on his face he was really drunk, Holland was only in his 16th when Denmark was on his 99.

Denmark was about to take the last swing but suddenly passed out on the table. Holland gently patted the Danish's head and heard a small and bearly audible purr. He smiled to himself and grabbed Denmark's cup and drank it.

"Looks like I win by default" Holland said to himself as he picked up the other boy and gently carried him to his room and threw him on the bed and looked threw his pants and stole $50 from Denmark's wallet. He was about to leave when a pair of Danish arms wrapped around his waist and snuggled against him. Denmark was obviously drunk and still passed out but the force was pretty big. Holland tried to remove the hands but it failed. He tried harder but Denmark just pulled him over the bed and shifted positions so that he would be sitting on Holland. Holland blinked in surprise and struggled a bit but patted his head. Denmark opened his eyes suddenly and started to kiss him.

Holland stared in shock at what just happened, but Denmark didn't leave it at that, oh no, the kiss grew intense and deep that even Holland himself was returning the kiss, not out of pity or sympathy but more of how he liked it. Denmark continued and carefully started to fumble with Holland's shirt to take it off.

Holland caught on quickly and grabbed his hand that was trying to get the shirt off. Denmark winced a bit. Holland wasn't gonna let Denmark have his way with him, he was gonna turn things around. He turned positions so fast Denmark couldn't even see it. He was being pin down in the little corner of the bed* and Holland was the one pinning him down, he was grabbing Denmark's waist firmly to make sure he couldn't escape. With the kiss Denmark gave him and the action towards his shirt turned him on slightly, so he wasn't gonna back down now.

He started to kiss Denmark from his lips he led a trail of butterfly kisses all the way to his collar bone. Denmark flinched once or twice but it all felt so nice to him, the soft warm lips of Holland embracing the little skin it touched on the butterfly kisses. Suddenly, Holland bit gently at his neck and his response was like music to Holland's ears, Denmark had winced slightly but moaned it out.

Denmark blushed a bit at that as Holland made his advance and started to slide his hand under Denmark's shirt and explore how the other's skin felt like. It felt so soft and smooth… only a few scars here and there from Denmark's Viking days and fights with Sweden. He felt a bump, ah… Denmark's nipple… Holland smirked and gently pinched at it.

Denmark gasped at the pinch and struggled a bit but all efforts were lost when Holland smashed their lips together in a hot tongue twisting kiss. Holland licked his lips to ask to enter his mouth, Denmark replied splendidly by opening his mouth as Holland's tongue swirled inside his warm moist cavern.

With no time to spear Holland removed Denmark's shirt and left a trail of his saliva over his chest as he licked it all the way to Denmark's six pack, Denmark making cute little noises in the background. He tugged Denmark's pants off as well as his own, both fully erected members exposing out in mid air.

"I wonder what would happen if I did this…" Holland said as he licked the tip of Denmark's member while smirking.

"A-Ahh... n-no don't do t-that…" Denmark said softly as Holland continued on his actions seeing Denmark's face expressions.

"hmmm..fine then this…" He said as he grabbed Denny's member in his hand and started stroking it.

"A-Ahhh!" Denmark's blush turned redder at the action and his own body giving in to what Holland wanted. Oh how he craved that one day it would all go like this as it is happening right now.

"You like that don't you?" Holland asked, smirking, still stroking and pumping Denmark's member.

"A-ahh…. F-faster…." Denmark said blushing the color red and started moaning more to his surprise, Holland went faster, each moan of Denmark turning him on more and more….

…

"H-Holland…"

"hm?"

"I-I…. I'm cuming…" Denmark said a minute before he did cum in Holland's hand. Holland just smirked and licked some of the cum from his hand.

"It's my turn…" He said was he looked through Denmark's night stand and pulled out some lube. He opened the bottle and separated Denmark's legs and poured some on 3 fingers.

"…This might hurt a bit" He said as he inserted one finger into Denmark's little innocent entrance as he watched Denmark's face to see if he finds a hint of pain.

Denmark yelped and took a few moments to adjust. He nodded at Holland to make sure he was okay, as he started to wince more and more less in pain went Holland started to move his finger inside him. He then added a second finger and started to scissor him.

"Aaaahhhhh! A-another….!" Denmark managed to moaned out as Holland added his third finger. He started to move them around to be able to stretch him good enough for something else… something a bit bigger.

When he thought it was good enough he pulled out the fingers and placed himself at Denmark's entrance. He stared at Denmark, taking in the view of his body being exposed and in that position…. Oh how Holland loved it. He opened the bottle of lube again and poured it on his hand and spread it around his hard member.

"Here I go…." Holland said as he slid his nice hard member into Denmark. The other gasping and wincing slightly here and there as he started to adjust to Holland's size. Holland loved the way Denmark's mouth makes a small or large 'o' when moaning and making noises. He loved how his flesh was so flawless and soft. He loved it all…. And the fact that the Danish is drunk, he won't really remember this but Holland will, he definitely will…

When Denmark finally adjusted, he started to move at a steady pace… he then went a bit faster and harder as Denmark asked for more and more and he'd be damned if he could really fuck him senseless. After a few minutes Holland finally released himself inside of Denmark as he got out and fixed the sheets and dress the now sleeping Denmark and himself. He looked at Denmark and smiled. "Ik genoot van dat…" He said as he left the house, still with Denmark's money. It's not like he needs it for anything else right? He could use it to buy some stuff he needed…

**Failed one-shot is fail!**

**This is my first time actually doing something like this so please be nice! 3**

**The * means the following:**

**Corner of the bed* = you know how some beds are in the middle of the room, and there are some that are all the way up against the wall, something like that.**

**I hoped you Enjoyed and Please review? 3**


End file.
